funnypastafandomcom-20200213-history
FunnyPasta Wiki
Welcome to the FunnyPasta Wiki 2015 "Hope you're not eatin' while you're readin'" - FTR2006 This Wiki is the same as the Creepypasta Wiki, but it's humor and parody instead of terror. Please read the Rules And Quality Standards before posting something on this wiki. There are 2 admins you can talk to if you have any questions, but if you just want look around, and see what there is to see, go ahead. There are pages 'on this Wiki, some of which are good. If you don't know how to write a Funnypasta, just ask the head admin... Kumandayas Additional Wiki Info On this Wiki, as stated, all we do is write parodies of creepypastas, and original stories. The only thing you must remember to do when writing a pasta, is to make it funny! That's the whole point of this Wiki, making people laugh. ''So do it! If you don't know where to start or what to write, then first things first, go and read some of our pages. A good place to start would be these two Creepypasta parodies. The Night Island (Candle Cove Parody)- Abandoned by Microsoft (Abandoned by Disney Parody). This way, you'll get a good idea of what a pasta should look like. If you are unsure whether you should post your finished pasta or not, we have a forum where you can post a finished or unfinished funnypasta, which will then be reviewed by a user or admin. You can do that, or you can just post it in a blog post for the same reason. If you have a question, ask our admins - listed above this section. Top 5 Pastas Based on rating and popularity. 5. 'Obviouslyhaunted.exe ' - This pasta, is a parody of all those ".exe" sonic.exe-influenced pastas. It contains three chapters labeled, The CD, Turn back now, and Captain Santos. Read the full pasta here. 4. '''The Origin of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - This pasta is a "Origin of" description, telling you how the lenny face originated. Do not take any of it seriously. Read the full pasta here. 3. Cock off Doody 4 Modirn Wurfurrr - Here's the thing, this pasta is the only one we allow to have profanity and homophobic material because it's used in the right manner. Basically, it's easy to tell the author is joking. But it's basically a Wiki page dedicated to a Call of Duty game, as if it was written by a 5 year old. Do not attempt to re-create a pasta similar to this, because we will delete it due to it's offensive material. Read the full pasta here. 2. The Night Island (Candle Cove Parody) ' - This pasta, is yet again, another Creepypata Parody. ''We get a lot of these. It's set in a chatroom, where someone mentions an old kids TV show, and a whole conversation after that. Read the full story here. 1. '''Admins of the Creepypasta Wiki. - This is what we like to call a "truepasta", as in it tells the truth by exaggeration and humor. The pasta describes the average day of a creepypasta author. Read the full story here. Latest Activity This is live feed from the wiki's activity. Category:Browse